Madness Is Genius
by xBrokenAngel96
Summary: Believe it or not, Beyond Birthday wasn't always that insane. Until he lost the string holding him together. Rated M just in case.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Another Note: The LA BB murder cases, nor the characters. ****This is just for fun. (If you haven't read the LA BB murder cases, I suggest you do. It's one of the best books I've read.) **

**This is the first time I write such a story, so I'm sorta nervous. Please leave a review, it would mean so much to me :3 **

* * *

Death.. Death..Death.

Everywhere I look, that all I see..

Someone will die tomorrow, someone else in a week..

Names of people I don't know written over their heads…

Along with the time of their death…

It drove me insane!

Looking at my reflection in the mirror, funny thing is I wasn't able to see the time of my own death.

Blood was dropping from my wounded arm, to the floor. I brought my knife back to my arm, pressing it harder against my skin. My heart quickened and my breath got faster and shallower.

I smiled; taking in that rush, that relief, then brought my mouth to my wounds, licking some of the blood off.

"B.." A hesitant shaky voice came from behind me. I could tell without looking that it was A.

She approached me, slowly taking the knife away from my hand and pulling me into a hug. I held her back, after a moment of shock, of course.

She buried her head in my chest, drowning her tears. "P..Please stop this.." She pleaded, now her teary ocean blue eyes met mine, shattering my heart into thousand pieces.

* * *

Staring at the white ceiling with my arms wrapped around the love of my life, as she rested her head on my bare chest. I drifted in and out of thoughts in a matter of seconds, running my fingers through her soft brown hair.

The room was dim, only lighted by a single bedside lamp which was on my side. Other than that, there was no signs of light, not even from that little crack under the door. (All lights were off since it's past curfew)

"B?" she whispered, looking up at me.

"Hm?"

"I.." she breathed, "I just want to make sure that you know how much I love you." Her voice sounded so brittle and jaded. The amount of pain in it, pained me.

I closed my eyes, letting out a small sigh. "I love you too.." my voice came out dead cold. Like a machine programmed to respond that way; I did mean it though.

She sighed, wrapping the covers around her as she turned to the other side, giving me her back. "You don't have to say that, you know.." She murmured, probably not wanting me to hear it, but I did.

I slid down to her level, wrapping my arms around her waist. "I really do love you" This time in a softer tone, printing a kiss on her shoulder.

That breathtaking smile of hers formed on her face, (as corny as this might and will sound) causing my heart to skip another beat.

I pulled her back to me, making her rest her head on my chest as I continued playing with her hair. "In few years, We'll leave this place behind." I broke the comfortable silence.

"Yeah," she said with a dreamy smile. "We'll live a normal life, together."

"Yeah," I held her hand in mine; Losing myself in my own imagination. I wasn't the dreamer type, but I did picture it in my head; Me and her, together."We'll get married and have our own family.."

"Yes!" She now jump to a sitting position. "We'll have four kids!"

"Yeah," I let a soft giggle out, "One boy and three beautiful girls."

"Or, two boys and two girls, so Ray won't feel alone!"

"Ray?" I chuckled, raising my eyebrow, inquisitive look on my face.

"Yes, Ray! He's our eldest. Then there's Sara and Jayme in the middle, probably twins! And last but not least, Blake!"

I laughed at how she already planned out our whole future and named our children who didn't even existed yet. "Of course," I said, pressing my lips against hers, laying her down on the bed.

She traced her finger down my abs, moaning as the kiss got more passionate..

* * *

"This is not fair Roger! What do you get from forcing us apart?! It's not like A would change her mind –she doesn't want to succeed L!" I yelled, probably for the first time in my life.

Roger cleared his throat and fixed his glasses, I was getting angrier and impatient with every passing minute, which is weird since I'm quiet and so patient that it irritates some people.

"Backup, I realize that you want to be L's successor, but Alternative was brought here first; Therefore, she's first in line."

"I don't give a crap about that Roger! Why can't you realize that I'm just looking after her?!"

"You may excuse yourself, Backup. I repeat, you're forbidden to be near her."

I swear I would've just beaten the living hell out of him, breaking every major bone in that old man's body, but he wasn't worth it.

Yeah right, like Me, Beyond Birthday is going to listen to that old freak.

I paced through the hallways. For any newcomer, this place might look like a maze, but I know every inch of this institution by heart.

After few minutes of pushing past the annoying little kids, I was in front of her room. "Babe?" I said, quietly knocking the door. I opened it slightly, looking through the small opening. Sadly, she wasn't there.

I let out a sigh, closing the door behind me. I started looking in every class and apologizing when I can't find her there. To the courtyard, Gym, and even the cafeteria; She was nowhere to be found…

I found myself back in front of her door again. This time I opened it without knocking. I walked inside, glancing around the room, then sighed because I can't find her.

A note was left laid against the study's light caught my eyes; It was a white envelope with a big B written on it with black ink.

I grinned to myself, picking it up, thinking that this is one of her hide-and-go-seek games. I opened it and read;

_Dear B,_

_This is probably the hardest thing I ever had to do, I mean writing you this letter. Yes, it's even harder than trying to get away with what I'm planning to do._

_The reason I'm addressing this letter specifically to you, is because you're honestly the only person I truly care about, and I know you care about me too, more than anyone else would. I do feel guilty about leaving you, B, but I just can't keep going. I really hope you understand._

_Believe it or not, B, you are the reason I held on for this long. Seeing that precious smile of yours is what I lived for. But now, it feels like my time here is up, I just can't handle all this pain and pressure. I just don't want to spend all my life chasing after a mirage that is L. If anyone should carry his name on, it's you. I know you've always wanted It (More than I ever did.) and you have the potential to succeed more than I do._

_Don't be mad at me for leaving you like this.. For not saying goodbye in person.. I just know I wouldn't have been able to do it. I also didn't want you to stop me and make me change my mind again, because I am exhausted._

_Don't blame any of them for this, it's not their fault. This is my decision and I've always thought about it, but I kept fighting because I wasn't ready to let you go. I still am not ready, especially after the talk we had the other night. It's haunting me, it's making it so hard for me to even write this letter without tear filling my eyes._

_I love you with all my heart, Beyond birthday, but by the time you read this I'll already be gone to another life, where I won't have to try living up to someone else's name._

_Goodbye My Love._

_Yours forever,_

_A._

_P.S. See you in another life._

_April 27__th__ 2005. 11:35A.M._

My heart begun to race as anger took over me. My eyes were shooting fire, I was enraged to the extent that pain wasn't visible anymore. The anger overpowered me completely, I was turning into someone else.

I didn't realize I was biting my lip, until blood started sliding down from my mouth to my chin. I licked whatever I can reach off, visualizing the ideas I have in my mind.

I'd probably open Roger's throat up, taking out his vocal cords, and sew his throat back together. Let's see how he can blabber then…

As for Mr. Wammy, I'd probably just stab him multiple of times, painting the whole orphanage with his blood. –Oh yes, that sounds awesome. I grinned.

Last but not least, L. I would torture him, just to see how 'inhuman' he really is.

I'd start off by burning his skin, or parts of it while he's tied to a chair. Then I'll probably electrically shock him, enough to cause him pain, but not enough to kill him. Every time he pass out, I'd pour cold water over him.

I'll break his fingers, one after the other, just to hear him scream in agony, begging me to stop. I'll of course cut his skin and chop some of his limbs off, while he was still alive of course. I'd stand there, watching him bleed until the last drop of blood lands on the floor

After that, I'll hang his head on my wall, and throw the rest of him to the lions in the zoo or something like that.

When I walked to the bathroom, I saw a pool of blood staining the white tiles.

A was lying peacefully in the bathtub, like she was only sleeping, blood still dropping from the open wounds on the arm dangling out the bathtub.

I walked close, crouching to the floor next to her and staining my clothes with her blood. The what-used-to-be clear hot water, is warm and red now.

I put my hands inside the tub, pulling her other hand out. The blood in it still looked fresh, probably from being under water. I noticed the carvings on her forearm and broke down in tears right there. She wrote our initials calligraphically with a small heart next to them; A+B

Despite how heavy her wet clothes made her feel, I pulled what's left of her out of the tub, holding her in my arms as I sobbed uncontrollably.

After couple of minutes, I've gone completely numb. I put the empty shell A left behind on the floor, after pressing my lips against her now pale lips one last time. "Goodbye my love." I whispered, pushing a strand of hair off her face.

I threw my hand inside the bloody tub, searching for the knife she used. After picking it up, I licked her blood off it, then started running it on my arm in a failed attempt to escape this emptiness. Pressing as hard as I could, but there was nothing.

Despite the fact that my heart was still pumping blood and my brain still working, I was as dead as she was; at least emotionally.

* * *

_August 4__th__ 2005_

My third Victim, Backyard Bottomslash, a twenty-eight year old bank worker.

I've always been curious about a lot of stuff, so I decided to try and see if it's possible for someone to die from internal hemorrhaging without rupturing any organs.

After drugging her, I tied her up in a chair and started beating her a left arm comprehensively, trying not to break the skin. The arm turned purple under the skin, but she was still alive.

So sadly, my experiment was a failure…

I cut out her left arm and right leg. Carefully placing her on the floor, before throwing the right leg in the bathroom.

I cleaned off fingerprints thoroughly, making sure that I won't leave any traces of that behind. The blood on the floor was no problem, that won't lead them anywhere.

I looked at the scene once more, making sure I left just enough clues behind

* * *

_August 22__nd__ 2005_

_Apartment number 1313_.

So far, my plan is foolproof. Naomi Misora is right where I want her to be, with no more than the amount of information I want her to know.

I have to admit that L did a great job hiring such a great detective, she is even better than I expected. With just enough help from me, or shall I say Ryuzaki, she ended up here in apartment 404.

Well, L, I think you underestimated me. Funny thing how you never fight your own wars, though..

I'm Beyond L, I'm superior to him, I am winning. L, on the other hand is losing. The copy is surpassing the original.

A grin on my face as I wash myself with gasoline. My plan is coming together perfectly. Everything is falling into place. _**If **_this –no _**when **_this ends the way I intend it to, I will win.

I will be completely gone, burned into ashes, while L continue his search for B, chasing after someone who don't exist anymore. I dare say, chasing after a mirage. L will be afraid of B's shadow, and B will haunt him down. Breaking the unbreakable L into pieces.

I laugh at the fact that L is failing.

B will step on L.

The Backup will win.

I kindle a match and throw it to the floor, the fire immediately caught, growing bigger with every passing second.

The room becoming hot and airless with every second..

I smile at the adrenaline rush I now feel, I could feel my heart beating fast in excitement, as I laugh and laugh.

no signs of pain, until now..

No, wait, I take that back. I could feel the fire peeling the skin off my legs, then going up my body.

I think I'm screaming now..?

Fuck this, it doesn't matter. It's too late to back off now, the fire won't stop burning and eating out my body.

_I am winning…_

_Just a matter of minutes… few more minutes…_

Seconds are feeling like hours and the pain was becoming unbearable, as the flames climbed up my body, burning the layers of clothes into ashes and working its way to my skin…

The fire was stripping me off skin, layer after layer...

I'm not sure how many minutes have passed, but I can't wait for this to be over..

I have no control over my body anymore…

Everything, but the sound of flames and my skin blistering, feels so far away. I can hear Misora screaming something, but I can't make it out…

I now hear a gunshot…

The door swung open and Misora's eyes met mine. I could see the confusion, fear and shock in her eyes despite her attempt to hide it…

I'm slowly losing consciousness and I think I'm on the floor..

I hear her calling me by my alias, then fast pacing footsteps, back and forth.

After what seems like hours, I feel cold foam over my charred skin.

"Rue Ryuzaki," She says, handcuffing my wrist. I'm not sure if I feel it or any other part of my body right now. "I arrest you on suspicion of the murders of believe bridesmaid, Quarter Queen, and backyard bottomslash. You don't have the right to an attorney nor a fair trial." She continues.

My heart beats are uneven, and so is my breath. I feel lightheaded and heavy, everything is turning into complete darkness now…


End file.
